


Under Covers

by naboru



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Vortex tries to sleep, but Swindle “snores”.
Note: Inspired by the NCIS episode “Under Covers”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** implied slash, fluff  
>  **Continuity:** [Transformers SG Disillusion AU](http://moebiusschleife.livejournal.com/1011.html#cutid4)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex sighed, grinning behind his battle mask, and put an arm around Swindle. The smaller mech shuffled a little closer. His back pressed against Vortex’ chest plating, and light post-overload rippling was transmitted through their connection. 

Swindle was soon in recharge. Vortex knew because of the bond and the physical connection, and also because of how relaxed the mech was in his arms. Usually quite tense and ready to fight, Swindle was only like this when he was in recharge. 

Vortex would have liked to have shut down as well. Today’s fight had been hard; his joints ached and his processor was sluggish after the battle and the interface. The tranquillising sensations through the bond didn’t help at all.

And still, he just couldn’t recharge.

Venting air deeply, the sigh he uttered this time was rather exhausted and filled with frustration.

It was too loud to settle down. As soon as Vortex relaxed and the first programs and functions shut down, a noise that had been present before increased slightly. Or maybe it didn’t do that, and it was only that it was present, that Vortex’ systems rebooted again, leaving him unable to recharge.

The next sigh was more a whine as Vortex was dragged out of his light daze once again.

“Oh c’mon,” he muttered, and pushed himself a little higher, looking at Swindle’s relaxed face. “I thought you’d been to medbay…”

The grinding sound of metal against metal was a repeating scraping noise that made Vortex’ battle codes stir. It was Swindle’s vents, or only one of them, and probably only one blade of one fan that was out of place. The noise had been okay before, because soft moans, and metal sliding over metal had drowned it out. But now, with everything quiet around the two mechs, only everyday systems working, it was uncomfortably loud.

Another deep vent of air as Vortex rolled onto his back and covered his visor with his lower arm. “Swindleee~” he whined, just before it again screeched unpleasantly.

The smaller mech’s intakes hitched once, then it went quiet - for about a klik, and the noise came back.

“Oh slaggit, that’s torture,” the ‘copter muttered, and kicked his team mate in the foot. 

Nothing happened.

“Hey.” Vortex kicked again, and touched the other’s upper arm. “Swind- whoa?”

The smaller mech turned swiftly, rolling a little onto Vortex, a gun in his hand, the muzzle was pressed against Vortex’ chin. “Whazzup…” Swindle mumbled almost unintelligibly.

Vortex froze, frowning. From what he perceived through the hard-line connection and the gestalt link, he could tell Swindle was still in recharge. “Uh… nothing, all good,” he answered nonetheless, hoping his team mate wouldn’t pull the trigger.

“Dun surprise me like that…” was the other’s drowsy reply, then he let the weapon sink down.

Well… what? Vortex’ optics flickered in confusion when Swindle snuggled closer, lying half on top of him. The gun had vanished - the ‘copter really couldn’t say where to - and the smaller mech buried his face in Vortex’ throat. 

It took Vortex almost three kliks until he could relax again. To his surprise, the screeching sound had stopped. Maybe it’d been the movement, or that Swindle lay on his front now, or… nothing, because just as Vortex thought of another reason, it returned and pierced through the silence.

It was a little dampened due to Swindle’s vents being blocked by Vortex’, but it was still unnervingly loud. He couldn’t be really angry any more, though.

Vortex grinned, and put his arm again around Swindle’s waist, pulling him a little closer, and pressed him tighter onto him. The smaller mech wasn’t a military build, but right then, Vortex couldn’t help but be proud of him.

Apparently, he’d been wrong. Swindle was always ready to fight, even in recharge.


End file.
